Uptown Girl
by Michaela Martin
Summary: Based on the song of the same title by Billy Joel. Danny and Lindsay are teens from opposite sides of town. Rating is for language. Second time writing a DL story with them as teens. Please let me know what you think!
1. Never Had a Backstreet Guy

Uptown Girl

Chapter One: Never Had a Backstreet Guy

**A/N: Welcome to my new story! Slightly AU, our beloved CSIs as teenagers in this time era. I hope you like it! **

**

* * *

**

The morning sun shone bright through the fancy Egyptian silk curtains in the Monroe family penthouse. Lindsay Heather Monroe woke with a smile on her face. It was the first Saturday she had absolutely no social functions to attend, no stupid coming out balls to sit through or even a family dinner she would have to choke down. No, for once the entire Saturday belonged to her. Finally, she wouldn't have to cut her day short with Danny, the boy she had fallen madly in love with. A boy her father and stepmother would die if they knew she was dating him.

The morning sun broke through the shabby, second hand curtains in the Messer family apartment. Dante "Danny" Messer woke with a smile on his face. Just the night before he had spoken with his girlfriend, Lindsay, to discover that she had the entire day to spend with him.

When Danny first met Lindsay at a record store in Greenwich, he never thought that he would ever be dating an uptown girl. Uptown girls didn't date backstreet punks like him. He was so lucky to have her. For the most part, the pair spent most of their time away from each other's world, only ever mingling in each for a very short period of time.

Danny jumped on the subway and traveled to the world of the Upper East Side. A world of wealth and privilege, a world he did not belong in. He looked up at the high-rise building his amazing girlfriend lived in. He even knew which window was hers'. There were times he wished he could climb in her window like he did with his other girlfriends in his neighborhood. Lindsay was unlike any girl he had ever dated.

Lindsay was a walking contradiction to everything that was her upbringing. Lindsay loved opera and classic rock. She could dress up and be that of a princess and she could get as scrubby as bag lady in the park. She went to a private school but didn't act like it. She was proud to say she had never been to rehab, never drank and partied like the others in her station. She was just Lindsay Monroe and Danny loved her.

He was leaning against the awning pole waiting for her. She came running out of the building with a huge smile on her face. She leaped into Danny's arms and the pair shared a tight hug. They hadn't seen each other in almost a week. Both had been busy with their lives.

"God, I've missed you," Lindsay sighed, kissing Danny.

"Ma was asking about you," Danny said, as they walked away from her building. "She wants you to come over for dinner tonight. Don't worry, she kicked Louie out again."

Danny's older brother Louie scared Lindsay to no end. He was in a gang and one night while she had been over and a rival gang shot up Danny's place. Since that night, Lindsay hadn't felt all that safe there.

"All right. I'll be there. I love your mom's cooking anyway. It's so much better than our cook's," Lindsay said, kissing Danny on the cheek. As they walked down Sixth Avenue, Danny noticed Lindsay tense up.

"What's wrong?" Danny asked.

"Don," Lindsay said. "The guy from school I told you about. He's coming this way."

"Linds!" Don called out, coming over to the pair.

"Don," Lindsay greeted. "Don this is my boyfriend Danny. Danny this is Don Flack."

The two boys shook hands. Don looked Danny up and down, clearly not liking the kid. He could just tell that he wasn't from the "right" side of the park. Donald Flack II did not take kindly to others barging in where they were not wanted. And clearly, this Danny was barging in on his attempts to pursue Lindsay Monroe.

"Where are you two headed?" Don asked. "Just so you know Gray's parents have left the country again and Gray is planning on throwing the party of the year."

"No thanks Don," Lindsay said, trying to walk away. "We have other plans."

Don stepped in front of her, blocking her path. Danny's blood began to boil. Who did this guy think he was? He protectively put his arm around Lindsay and blasted past Don.

"Don't think that this is over!" Don yelled at Danny's back. "Lindsay's bound to come to her senses and come back to the world she belongs in."

Danny didn't even listen to what that yuppie had to say. Lindsay was with him and with him, she was going to stay. Danny and Lindsay walked down to the subway and jumped on the train to head into the Village. Danny got word from a buddy of his that a major battle of the bands would be going down and that Danny and Lindsay should go check it out. Lindsay sat by the window, Danny next to her his arm over her shoulders. This was his favorite time with her. Cuddling quietly on the train heading to another destination far away from the lives they know.

"I have to have a coming out ball," Lindsay sighed. "And from what the step-monster is saying I'll have to go with Don."

"Not if I have anything to say about it," Danny said. "I'll take you."

"Danny, do you have any idea what that would entail? You'd have to get a tux, with tails. Gloves, ballroom dancing, bowties, meeting my parents. I don't want you to have to go through all that."

"But if it's something you have to do, let me come with you. At least then it'll be sort of fun. Plus it will give me chance to knock that Flack guy out for hitting on my girlfriend."

"You will do no such thing, Messer!" Lindsay exclaimed poking him in the sides. "That would actually be pretty funny but don't even. I have to go to school with these guys. Do you know how miserable it is without you there?"

"So drop out and come to my school," Danny said. "Then at least I'd be able to protect you."

"I can see the conversation right now.'Daddy I want to drop out of the 30,000 a year and go to a public school in Brooklyn so my boyfriend Danny can protect me.' He'd have a heart attack on the spot."

"So I'll rob a bank and join you there," Danny teased, kissing her.

"That's not funny!" she exclaimed, pushing him away. "How many times have I told you that crime and you don't go so well together?"

"Fourteen thousand times since I met you."

The train stopped and Danny and Lindsay got off the train and she jumped on his back and he carried out of the station. He loved it when she did things like that. It was the small suprises that she gave him. It was just after they started dating, she took the bus to his side of town to meet him after school. He had called her crazy and insane and several other things as he kissed her outside his dingy, run down school. She looked so out of place in her nice leather jacket covering her plaid skirt and private school uniform. It was safer for him to come to her than her coming to him. Not a single cab would dare to come into his neighborhood regardless of the time of day. He had lectured her for about an hour about the dangers of taking a gypsy cab, the only cabbies that would go into his neighborhood.

They arrived at the small park where the bands were playing. Danny paid the admission fee and bought all their food for the day. His mama would kick his ass if she found out that Lindsay paid for anything when they were together. She raised her boy better than that. They enjoyed the music and met a lot of interesting people. Soon it was time to head to Danny's for dinner with his mom. At night, Lindsay let Danny do all the talking. His part of the city frightened her to the core at night. She would cling to his hand and stick very close to him.

They arrived at Danny's to the warm inviting smells of fresh garlic bread and tomato sauce. Danny dropped his keys in the bowl by the door, took off his coat, and took Lindsay's as well.

"Hey Ma!" Danny called. "We're home!"

"Dante! I expected you hours ago," Luciana Messer scolded.

"It was my fault Mama," Lindsay spoke up. "We stayed at the park for one more band."

"Is that Lindsay?" Mrs. Messer called from the kitchen. "How many times have I told you to let me know when she's coming over!?"

"It's okay Mama," Lindsay said, wandering back to the kitchen. "You don't ever have to take extra time to prepare for me coming."

Lindsay felt more at home in the tiny apartment with Danny and his mom than she did at her own penthouse. Things were so cozy here. The furniture may not have all matched but it was more comfortable than the fancy junk in her house. The house was always noisy too. Mama Messer loved her radio and she had it on all the time. If it wasn't the radio, it was her soaps. Mama watched All My Children, Days of Our Lives and The Young and the Restless. She taped them during the week and would rewatch them and yell at the characters if they did or said something stupid. Since she had started seeing Danny, Lindsay had gotten hooked on Days. She started Tivoing it so she would have something else to talk to Mrs. Messer about.

"How was your day, Ma?" Danny asked.

"Your father made an appearance," Mama said. "He left you some money. I put it on your dresser."

Lindsay could see Danny tense up at the mention of his father. He hadn't told her much about him other than that he was not a good guy and Danny would do everything in his power to not end up like him and his older brother Louie. He wanted a life outside the projects, a respectable life. One that he would be proud to have Lindsay be a part of.

Lindsay was in the kitchen talking with his mother. He slipped back to his bedroom and heard a rustle and noise coming from his brother's old room. It was odd because his mother had kicked Louie out for bringing drugs into her home and for his junkie friends shooting up her living room looking for him. Danny threw open the door to find his brother lying on the mattress on the floor watching TV and drinking.

"I don't believe this," Danny muttered. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Nice to see you too little brother. Is dinner ready yet? I'm starving," Louie replied.

"Ma!" Danny yelled, coming back to the kitchen. "What the hell is Louie doing here?"

"Watch your mouth with me boy," Luciana snapped. "He got kicked out of the place he was staying. He swore he was getting clean so I told him he could come home."

Lindsay looked back from Danny and to his mother. She retreated back to Danny's room and closed the door. She didn't want to get involved with this part of Danny's life.

"Come lei può lasciarlo è ritornato Ma? Il Louie è delle notizie cattive e lei lo sa!" Danny exclaimed. (How can you let him come back? Louie's bad news and you know it!)

"È mio figlio. Non posso lasciarlo vive sulla strada," Luciana argued. (He's my son. I can't let him live on the street.)

"Ma, he almost got you killed! He almost got Lindsay killed! I don't want him here, Ma! Either he goes or I go," Danny shouted.

"And just where do you plan to go, Dante? There aren't very many shelters that take in runaway seventeen year old boys."

"Then you know what has to be done, Mom. Send him to Pop. They can be jail bait together."

Luciana turned back to the pot of spaghetti noodles. She could barely handle losing one son but she always caved when Danny threatened to leave. She loved both of her boys but Danny was her baby. She couldn't bear it if he left her. Tears stung her eyes as she stirred the noodles. She hated it when she and Danny fought. It was happening more and more. Most of their fights were about Louie.

"I'm sorry Mama," Danny said. "You know I ain't goin' nowhere."

"Go check on Lindsay," Luciana said, motioning to his bedroom.

Danny nodded and slipped back to his room. He knocked softly on the door before opening it. Lindsay was sitting down on his bed reading one of his English papers.

"You okay baby?" he asked softly, sitting down next to her. He wrapped an arm around her, pulling her to him. "Lindsay?"

"I don't think I should come here anymore, Danny," she whispered, laying her head on his shoulder.

"Why? Because of Louie?" Danny questioned.

"Partly," Lindsay sighed. "He really scares me Danny."

He rubbed her back and kissed her temple. "He won't be here much longer. Do you want me to take you home?"

"No," Lindsay whispered. "I came over to have dinner with you and Mama and that is what I plan on doing. I'm not going to allow Louie to scare me away."

She gave Danny a tight squeeze and got up. "Your room is a mess. I'm going to sneak in and clean it up one of these days."

"You and what maid service?" Danny teased back.

"I'll have you know, I clean my own room, thank you very much."

The pair came out of his room laughing and teasing each other. They joined Luciana at the rickety table. Danny said a quick blessing over the food and then dove headfirst into the pot of spaghetti. Awhile later Louie came out of him room to grab another bottle of beer and took a bowl of spaghetti back to his room. Lindsay could feel the icy glares between the brothers. She looked down at her plate and continued eating.

"Danny tells me that you are having a fancy ball for your birthday," Mama said.

"It's a crazy thing that I don't really want to do," Lindsay replied. "But if you both came it would be a little better to deal with."

"That's very sweet of you dear," Mama said. "I don't have anything nearly nice enough to go to an Upper East Side party."

"Mama I wouldn't care if you came in a burlap sack as long as you came," Lindsay said.

"I'll think about it," Mama said.

After dinner Luciana elected for Danny to do the dishes and he conned Lindsay into helping him. Luciana had her swing circle that night at her church. Lindsay was washing while Danny dried and put them away. Danny wasn't helping much in the cleaning process. He kept tickling her and kissing her cheek.

"I should make you do this by yourself," Lindsay said. "Mama did tell _you_ to do the dishes. I am a guest here and in my world guests don't do chores."

"But you look so cute in your socked feet standing in my kitchen," Danny replied. He leaned in for another kiss and all he got was a faceful of bubbles. He was about to retaliate when there was a loud pounding on the door. Lindsay froze in fear. Danny squeezed her hand and went to the door. He looked through the peephole and groaned. He unlocked the door and stood face to face with Sonny and Sal, two of Louie's boys from his gang.

"What the hell do you want?" Danny snapped.

"We're looking for Louie," Sonny retorted. His eyes scanned the small apartment and spotted Lindsay standing in the kitchen. He smiled. "Hey baby. You still hanging out with this loser? Why don't you come roll with a real man?"

Lindsay stayed silent, turning back to the sink. She had only encountered Sonny once before and she had the same fear of him that she had for Louie.

"Don't look at her. Don't talk to her," Danny snapped. "He ain't here anyway. So why don't you get lost."

Sonny pushed his way into the apartment. "Why you hiding him Danny? Thought you wanted him out of your life?"

Sonny and Sal started knocking things over, pissing Danny off more and more. He hated these guys with every fiber of his being. He backed towards the kitchen to protect Lindsay.

"Now we only gonna ask you one more time, Danno," Sonny said. "Where is Louie?"

"And I only gonna tell you one more time, he ain't here," Danny replied, staring Sonny down. "Now get out of here before I call the cops."

"What are the cops going to do? They're scared shitless to come into this neighborhood. We run this neighborhood and you know it Messer. Just tell Louie we're looking for him." Sonny looked back at Lindsay, smirking. "You ever want a real man, you know where to look."

"Get the fuck out of here!" Danny yelled, advancing on Sonny, murder in his eyes.

"We're leaving," Sonny said, raising his hands. With one fell swoop he kicked over Luciana's TV, breaking. "But not without a few parting gifts."

Lindsay covered her shock with her hands, tears stinging her eyes. How one person could be so cruel was beyond her. She glared at Sonny and Sal as they left the apartment. Danny slammed the door, locking it behind him. He looked over the mess they had left behind. He was so angry that he could kick something. He looked over at Lindsay, seeing the tears drip down her face.

"It's okay baby," Danny soothed, taking her in his arms. "You want me to take you home?"

"I'll get my shoes," Lindsay whispered. She went back into Danny's room and put her Converse sneakers back on.

Danny picked up as much of the mess Sonny had made, but there was no way he couldn't fix the TV before his mother came home. Lindsay came back out of Danny's room with her coat and shoes on.

"So much for a romantic night in," Danny sighed, pulling Lindsay into a hug. "Come on."

The next morning a knock sounded on Danny's door. A delivery man from Best Buy stood at the door with several boxes. "Delivery for a Mrs. Luciana Messer," the delivery guy said.

Danny looked over at his mother who sat stitching her quilt. They were both as puzzled as they could be. "We didn't order anything."

The delivery guy handed Danny an envelope. "I'm just doing my job."

Danny ripped the envelope open and pulled out a handwritten note.

_From the Heart and Soul of Lindsay Monroe _

_Danny and Mama, Here is a brand new TV, DVD/VCR combo, Tivo and a DirectTV package. Now Mama can watch her soaps anytime she wants. Just thought I could help. I love you Danny._

_Your Lindsay_

Lindsay was lying on her bed, doing her chemistry homework when her cell phone rang. She looked at the ID and smiled.

"You made my mother cry," Danny said, when she picked up. "Oh yeah, by the way, I love you too."


	2. Battle at the Ball

Uptown Girl

Chapter Two: Battle at the Ball

**A/N: All right here is chapter two of Uptown Girl. We've seen Lindsay in Danny's world now it's his turn. Lindsay invites Danny and his mama to her coming out ball/16th birthday party. To all my Flack lovers in the place I love Don Flack with all my heart and I really hate doing this to him. But I need an Upper East Side villain. Also no fires on Adam please. It fits I swear! Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

"Danny, I want you and Mama there," Lindsay argued with her boyfriend while walking to her next class. "I won't have any fun without you there. Besides if you don't come I'll have to dance with Don and I know how much you hate that."

"But a tux? Lindsay, I don't even own a button down shirt. I am a jeans and a t-shirt kind of guy. I don't do fancy parties," Danny argued as he stood out on the stairs of his school.

"Remember that you love me," Lindsay said. "Remember that I am the one with the birthday and I want my wonderful, kind, caring, charming boyfriend there with me."

"You forgot witty and ruggedly handsome," Danny added. "Fine. I'll be there."

"Good. Now what are we going to do about your suit and a beautiful new dress for Mama?"

"You are not buying her a new dress, Lindsay!" Danny yelled into the phone.

"I think a soft pink dress would be just the thing for her. No wait fire engine red! Electric blue with green undertones!"

"Lindsay! You are not buying my mother a dress!" But all he was talking to was dead air. She was good at that. Now he was worried. His own mother was starting to like his girlfriend more than she did him. He had to put a stop to this before it got to the point where his mother would disown him if he broke up with her.

"What's got you smiling, Lindsay?" a voice behind her asked.

Lindsay turned around to face her best friend in the world. "Mind games with Danny."

"Ah, the mysterious boyfriend you refuse to tell me anything about," Adam Ross teased. "Lindsay Monroe I have been your best friend for many years and this boy has got you giddier than I was at the opening of Wicked!"

Lindsay sighed, stuffing her backpack into her locker. She looked at the door where she had stuck a picture of her and Danny and smiled. The only thing keeping her from going crazy about this whole ball thing was knowing that Danny would be coming.

"Earth to Lindsay!" Adam said, snapping in front of her face. "You completely zoned out on me there. So I'm escorting you to the ball right?"

"No Danny's coming," Lindsay said, shutting the door to her locker. "What do you think the mind games are for?"

"You're committing social suicide, you know that right?" Adam said, walking in front of Lindsay. "At least going with your gay best friend is better than being presented to society by a street thug."

"Would you rather I go with Don? The heart's desire of this place?"

Adam started to say something then shut his mouth. He thought again. "On second thought Danny is fabulous! A much better choice than Donald Flack II."

"Thank you Adam. Now I do need your help," Lindsay said, linking arms with him. "I need you to take Danny to get his tux. I don't trust him to do it by himself."

"You're going to sic your best friend on your boyfriend without having them meet first? That is very brave of you, Miss Monroe."

"Of course she's brave," a voice behind Lindsay said. "She'd have to be to be seen with you, Theatre Boy."

"What do you want now, Don?" Lindsay groaned.

"I have here one invitation to the sweet sixteen party for one Lindsay Monroe," Don said, leaning against the lockers. "What I want to know is, does one Lindsay Monroe have a date for her own party?"

"Why do you insist on asking questions you already know the answers to?" Lindsay replied.

"Does that mean you're going with me?" Don asked, his eyes sparkling.

"No!" Lindsay exclaimed. "I'm going with my boyfriend Danny!"

"You're still with that street trash?" Don scoffed. "I thought you were smarter than that."

"I guess not," Lindsay said, slinking off with Adam on her arm.

The rest of the day went by without any more run ins with Don or any of his other friends. Lindsay had her friends but at the moment she wanted to be on the other side of town with Danny. She decided that no matter how much Danny hated her coming to see him on her own she was going to. She had to see him. She needed to see him. The run in with Flack was just too much on her. She had been fighting Flack and others like him all her life. She finally found someone who loved her for her and not for her money.

The bell rang, she and Adam bid each other farewell. She promised to call him later. She walked to the bus stop and climbed onto the first Brooklyn bus. She turned on her IPod and ignored everyone on the bus. She was prepared to take the lecture for coming to see him.

It took an hour and a half and three different buses for Lindsay to get to Danny's place in the projects. She walked up the stairs to Danny's second floor apartment. She knocked softly on the door and waited for Danny or Mama to answer the door. She shifted from foot to foot while she waited. She heard the soft clicks of the locks opening. Danny barely registered who it was at the door before she fell into his arms.

"Lindsay? Baby, what are you doing here?" Danny asked, in a whisper as he led her into the apartment. "Baby talk to me."

"I just wanted to see you," Lindsay sighed. "I needed to see you."

They ended at the couch and Lindsay laid her head on his shoulder. She sighed and just held onto him. The days' events washed away as she sat with him. She didn't know what it was about Danny that brought her such peace nevertheless she was not about to let it get away from her.

"What happened today?" Danny asked, playing with a strand of her hair.

"Don, birthday, just my whole world that's not you," Lindsay said.

"Well the party will be here and gone in a week, I've offered to knock that Flack guy out for you and I'm always here," Danny said, trying to be funny.

"Speaking of the party, you're going to meet Adam at Fred Segal's on 8th Avenue tomorrow after school. He's going to help you with your tux."

"Adam? Is that your theatre friend?" Danny questioned.

"Yes. Adam has exceptional taste in everything and he will help you get the right one."

"You don't trust me to get it on my own do you?" Danny asked, looking into his girlfriend's beautiful brown eyes. "Admit it. You're sending me to your gay best friend so I don't look like a punk-ass boy from the projects."

Lindsay tried to pull away from Danny's gaze. He held fast on her chin not letting her out of it. She smiled and leaned in and kissed him. "I want you to be the best looking guy there, that's all. Next to Adam anyway. And I'm taking Mama to Macy's."

"You will do such thing!" Danny protested. "You've done too much for us as it is. What with the TV and everything. You don't have to buy us stuff to get us to love you. We already do."

"I know that Danny," Lindsay sighed. "I just want to do something nice for Mama."

Danny knew he wasn't going to win this argument. He bowed his head in defeat. Lindsay kissed him again and soon they were in a very intimate make out session on his couch. Lindsay stopped him before it could get too far. She had her morals, kind of.

When Mama Messer came home a few hours later she found her son and his wonderful girlfriend sitting at her kitchen table doing their homework. Well Lindsay was doing her homework and Danny was talking to her, trying to distract her. Mama walked in on this conversation.

"Danny, you let me study now and tomorrow we'll go to the Village," Lindsay said, her voice calm and patronizing.

"But I'm bored. Why do you have to be such a genius?"

"You're five years old, you know that?"

Mama just laughed as Lindsay started to ignore Danny and she went back to her English paper. She set her keys down in the bowl by the door. "Hi kids," she called as she made her way into the rest of the house.

"Hey Ma," Danny replied. "What's for dinner?"

"'What's for dinner?' How about a 'Hey Ma, how was your day?' Or 'Hey Ma, I missed you today.' What's the matter with you boy?"

Luciana wacked Danny upside the head as she passed him in the small kitchen. Lindsay looked up from her book and laughed.

"Hi Mama. How was your day?" Lindsay greeted. "Any interesting patients?"

"See, that's how you greet your mother when she returns home," Luciana teased Danny. "Today was a fairly normal day at the hospital. No major cases."

Luciana worked at Mercy Memorial Hospital in the ER. She usually worked Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays on the 6-6 shift. She took call every other Saturday. She liked her job and she always had interesting stories to tell.

"That's cool Mama," Lindsay said. "Are you available tomorrow afternoon?" Lindsay asked.

"I think so. Why do you ask dear?"

"I wanted to take you to Macy's with me to pick out a dress for my birthday party next Saturday," Lindsay replied.

"Next week? Oh baby I can't attend. I'm on call that week," Luciana said. "I'm so sorry honey."

"It's all right Mama," Lindsay said. "It's not that big a deal anyway."

Mama turned back to the pantry and pulled out things for dinner. "Are you staying for dinner?"

Lindsay looked over at the clock and muttered a curse. She had stayed at Danny's much longer than she had planned on. She was supposed to be home an hour ago. She was packing her stuff up quickly. She pulled her phone from her purse and muttered again at the thirteen missed calls from her father's office number, the penthouse, Adam's cell and her stepmother's cell. She listened to one message and from what she could tell she was in deep shit trouble.

"Danny, you don't have to take me home. I can call Randy, my father's driver to pick me up," Lindsay said.

"Forget it," Danny said. "If you're going to get busted for being with me then I am going to take you home and take the brunt of your father's wrath."

"Danny you don't have to do that," Lindsay said. "It's better to meet my father after he's had a couple of whiskey sours in his system. Please Danny."

Lindsay turned her back on Danny before he could argue with her more. She punched in a number on her cell. "Hey Randy, Linds. Can you come pick me up? I'm in Brooklyn in the projects. Yes I know it's a bad neighborhood. I can explain. What do you mean? You have to come get me! Then why the hell does my father keep you on staff? Forget it!" She angrily snapped her phone shut. "Danny, could you take me home, please?"

"Of course baby," Danny said. "Mama, I'll be back later."

Danny helped Lindsay into her coat and the pair took off. Lindsay huddled close to Danny, shielding herself from the cold autumn winds of the city. They hopped on the train and soon arrived on Lindsay's side of the city. Danny held her hand the entire ride up to her floor. She insisted that he just go home but he was being his stubborn normal self and refused. They arrived on her floor and stepped into the private lobby of her penthouse home.

"Last chance to turn tail and run," Lindsay said as she entered her key in the lock.

"Not a chance. I'm with you, Lindsay."

"Don't say I didn't warn you. Daddy? Georgina? Mrs. Baxter?" Lindsay called as she stepped through the door. "Anyone home?"

"Oh Miss Lindsay, you're home," the housekeeper, Mrs. Baxter said. "Your father would like to have a word with you in his office." She noticed Danny behind her. "And who is this young man?"

"This is my boyfriend Danny, Mrs. Baxter. You've met him before."

"Oh yes," Mrs. Baxter said. "He can wait in the kitchen."

"If it's all right with Lindsay I'd like to go with her to see her father. See ma'am it was my fault that she was out so late. It's my fault."

"LINDSAY MONROE!" a loud booming voice shouted from across the apartment. "GET IN HERE NOW!"

"Danny, please. Stay here," Lindsay whispered. "I'll be fine."

Lindsay walked across the apartment and the slamming of the office door shook most of the tiny figurines in the cases scattered throughout the house. Danny feared for Lindsay. She hadn't told him a lot about her family other than that her mother had died when she was five and her father had remarried four times since then.

"Where the hell have you been? Were you with that boy?" Mr. Monroe demanded.

"_That boy_ has a name Dad," Lindsay snapped. "His name is Danny and he is a very nice boy. It's not his fault that he lives in Brooklyn. If you would just get to know him-"

Lindsay was cut off by a sharp slap from her father. "Do not take that tone with me young lady."

"You can't do this to me anymore," Lindsay said, quietly.

"Tell that boy to go home and that he is not to see you anymore," Mr. Monroe ordered. "Now Lindsay."

Lindsay left her father's office and went back to Danny. "Danny, please go now. Before it gets worse."

Danny held onto her arms forcing her to look up at him. He saw the red mark on her face and she could see the rage building in his eyes. She had only seen that look in his eyes once and that was the night that the Pelham Crew shot up Danny's apartment looking for Louie. The night that Lindsay almost got shot.

"I'm not leaving you here," Danny said, his voice stern and full of care. "If he-"

"Lindsay Heather Monroe, I told you to send that boy away," Mr. Monroe said, looking Danny up and down.

"He was just leaving," Lindsay replied, pulling Danny towards the door. In a fierce, almost pleading whisper. "Danny, please. Just go."

"Mr. Monroe," Danny said, stepping around Lindsay. "Sir, my name is Dante Messer. I have been seeing your daughter for three months now. In that time we have not done anything that you would disapprove of. She is always safe and always protected when she is with me. I care a great deal for your daughter."

J. Douglas Monroe was shocked by the boy's actions. All of the other boys that had come to date his daughter never had the nerve to talk to him this frankly. It showed great character and he liked that. Danny stuck his hand out to Mr. Monroe.

"Sir, I would like your permission to escort your daughter to her coming out ball," Danny said.

Lindsay looked at the two men in her life shocked and bemused by their actions. Danny was doing what she used to think was impossible, her father acknowledging a boy she had brought home. He shook Danny's hand.

"You have my permission to escort my daughter to her party and to continue to see her," Mr. Monroe said, looking over at his shocked daughter. "Don't look so surprised Lindsay. I have liked one or two of the other boys you've dated."

He left the foyer/parlor and went back to his office. "What the hell just happened?" Lindsay questioned. "Do you have some Jedi Mind powers you've neglected to tell me about?"

"And you call me a geek?" Danny teased. "I just did what I had to do to keep you in my life. I can't lose you, Lindsay. You're the best thing that ever happened to me."

A week and two days later Danny was standing on the subway in a tuxedo with tails heading to Plaza Hotel for the Sixteenth Birthday Ball. He wanted to pick her up and arrive with her properly but Lindsay had been at the hotel most of the day preparing for the ball. Danny entered the hotel and wound his way to the Grand Ballroom. A big burly guy stopped Danny at the door.

"Name please sir," the bouncer said.

"Messer, Danny," Danny replied.

The bouncer looked over his list. "VIP. Miss Monroe's escort." He pulled aside the velvet rope and Danny passed through. Now he felt very out of place. He knew a grand total of three people here. His Lindsay, her gay best friend Adam and somewhere in this sea of people was his archenemy of the Upper East Side, Donald Flack II.

He looked around the ballroom and spotted the curly red haired boy standing by himself next to a pillar. Danny made his way over to Adam.

"Hey buddy," Danny said, standing next to him. "You haven't seen my girlfriend anywhere have you?"

"Las time I saw her she was waiting for you to meet her on the terrace," Adam replied, pointing to the garden outside. "She's been there awhile. I think you may be late."

Danny stole a rose from a vase on his way out to the garden. He nodded politely to people as he passed them. He slipped out into the cool autumn night and found very few people out on the terrace. But none of them were his girlfriend. A few more people passed from his view and standing on the balcony overlooking the garden was Lindsay. She looked absolutely and truly amazing. He could not take his eyes off of her. She was wearing a soft, almost crystal blue strapless gown. It hugged every curve of her body. Her hair was pulled into a dancer's bun at the middle of her head. A dozen crystals glistened in the moonlight and candles that burned around her. A sheer train came from the back of her dress studded with the same crystals that were in her hair. It was all Danny could do to keep from staring at her.

She looked over and saw him standing there. A smile crossed her face as she picked up the hem of her dress and ran to him. He scooped her into his arms and kissed her.

"You look, I mean you always, damn girl!" Danny stammered. "Happy birthday baby."

He handed her the rose then offered her his arm. The pristine white gloves off set his black tuxedo wonderfully. The pair walked back into the ballroom and their perfect moment was shattered by Don.

"Well now the birthday girl makes an appearance," Don scoffed. "You are planning on sharing a dance with me, right?"

"Not if I have anything to say about it," Danny replied.

"So the street rat showed," Don said, staring down Danny. "You may dress the part of an Upper East Sideian, but underneath you're still a rat."

"Donald, please," Lindsay begged. This was the last thing she wanted. "I have some friends I'd like you to meet."

She pulled Danny away from Don and they went to the refreshment table. She hated that Don got to her and Danny. She had thought she left his name off the guest list. She picked up a glass of punch and sipped it.

"Did I mention how utterly amazing you look tonight?" Danny whispered, kissing her cheek. "Because you do. I have never seen you look this beautiful. Dance with me?"

"I'd love to Danny," Lindsay replied. She waved over to Adam who ran over to the orchestra. Adam was under orders to have Danny and Lindsay's song played for their first dance. The opening chords to Josh Groban's _My Confession_ played.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it is my esteemed honor to present our birthday girl and my best friend, Miss Lindsay Monroe!"

Danny held her out, so everyone could see her. She was given her applause and then was pulled back into Danny's arms. They danced together for three songs until her father stole her away to meet with several of his business partners. Danny went over and chatted with Adam and a few of his theatre buddies. They got to discussing which was a better "dark" musical _Wicked _or _Phantom of the Opera_. Danny put his two cents in, which wasn't much seeing how he hadn't seen either.

"All I'm saying is that _Wicked _is our generation's _Phantom_," Adam argued. "It caused the same theatre frenzy that happened in the 80's."

"What do you think Danny?" Cheri, one of Adam's friends, asked.

"I really can't say," Danny replied. "I haven't seen either one."

"Have you ever seen a Broadway play?" Cheri asked.

"My school attempted to put on _West Side Story_," Danny said. "But production got shut down when all of the lead girls got pregnant and dropped out."

"Oh," was the only response that Danny got on that. He looked down at his shoes, wondering if he should go look for Lindsay. He excused himself from the group and wandered around the ballroom. He looked over to a large group of people and noticed Lindsay looking very bored. Danny weaved his way through the other guests and over to Lindsay's side.

"Excuse me," Danny said. "Would anyone mind if I stole my girlfriend away?"

No one noticed Danny and Lindsay slip outside. They walked along the gardens together just talking about how badly Danny wanted out of his tux. It was also the perfect time for Danny to give Lindsay her birthday present. He had been carrying around the narrow box in his inside jacket pocket all night, trying to find the right time to give it to her.

"Happy birthday, Lindsay," Danny said, handing her the box. "It's nothing fancy or expensive like everything else you're getting, but it means something to me and I want you to have them."

Lindsay opened the box and pulled out the chain with a set of dog tags on them. One had the following imprinted into it: _Messer, Antonio D Catholic O +._ The second had this on them: _Messer, Dante "Danny" A Loves Monroe, Lindsay H With All His Heart_.

"I love you too Danny," Lindsay whispered. "I love you so much."

Little did they know that they were being watched. Someone else was not too happy that the object of his affection was in love with someone below her. Don stepped out of the shadows and stood in front of Danny and Lindsay. He had just enough of this person in his world.

"What do you want now?" Danny asked, stepping in front of Lindsay.

"What should be mine," Don said, his voice slurring slightly. "Come on Lindsay. Come back where you belong."

"Has it ever occurred to you Don that I am where I belong?" Lindsay snapped. "I am with Danny and I don't plan on ever not being with him. There is nothing you can do about it either."

Don reached out and grabbed Lindsay by the wrist pulling her away from Danny.

"Let go of me Don! You've been drinking. Let go!"

Danny ran at Don, tackling him, sending them both flying down the stone steps. Lindsay followed them hoping to pull Danny from Don and stop the fight.

"Danny! Danny, stop! He's not worth it!" Lindsay shouted pulling on Danny's shoulders. "Please baby! Let it go!"

Danny landed a few extra punches to Don's face, taking a few himself. He and Don picked themselves up and squared off.

"You will not come near her ever again," Danny seethed. "You do, you'll answer to me."

Danny wrapped his arm around Lindsay and they slipped back into the ballroom just as they were bringing out the gigantic cake. Everyone sang "Happy Birthday" and Lindsay blew out her candles. The pair sat with Adam and the others, not wanting to talk about what had happened outside. They tried to enjoy what was left of Lindsay's birthday.

"Danny," Lindsay whispered. "Who does the other dog tag belong to?"

"My great grandfather," Danny whispered back. "He served in World War Two. I was named after him, Dante Antonio Messer. He would have loved you."

"If he was anything like you, I would have loved him too."


	3. The Other Woman

Uptown Girl

Chapter Three: The "Other" Woman

**A/N: I am loving the feedback on this story. Special thanks to ImaSupernaturalCSI for reading every story I have written for CSI:NY. Thanks girl for being a loyal fan. Anyway this chapter we introduce a few new characters, in Danny's. Also based on one review Lindsay's father gets a bit more shady when it comes to Danny and his relationship with Lindsay. Hope you all enjoy the new chapter.**

**

* * *

**

Danny walked down the halls of his over crowded, gang fearing high school just hoping to make it to his next class without getting mugged or thrown into a locker. Because Danny liked school and did well he was considered a geek and was picked on and at times beat up for being the smart ones in class. But it was soon found out that Danny's older brother was in the gang that ran the neighborhood the attacks on Danny at the school lessened. There were the few that didn't care who Danny was connected to, he was still a geek. Lately the only things Danny had to look forward to were his dates with Lindsay and his new part time job at Lindsay's father's office.

J. Douglas Monroe offered Danny a job as his personal assistant in the afternoons until his actual assistant came back from maternity leave. Danny answered the phone at the office, ran errands for Mr. Monroe and in return Mr. Monroe was teaching Danny the finer points of being a white collar crime attorney. For Danny it was the chance of a lifetime. He was very lucky to have gotten this chance and he wasn't about to do anything to mess it up. In order to do that he spent an entire Saturday at Barney's with Lindsay and Adam getting numerous suits and ties to be worn at the office. Luciana was so happy that one of her children was actually doing something with their life instead of running drugs or committing felonies.

Danny kept the suit he'd be wearing to the office stashed in his favorite teacher's classroom so it wouldn't get destroyed or stolen. Dr. Sid Hammerback, also known as Doc or Dr. H, was Danny's chemistry teacher. Dr. H saw much promise in Danny as a student and took extra time to help with the coursework. He and Danny spent a great deal of time in the science lab working out different experiments. Dr. H kept Danny's garmet bag locked up with the more expensive peices of eqiupment to keep it safe.

The last bell rang and Danny was to the science wing before the rest of Dr. H's class could get out. He had a very short amount of time to get out of class and to the office without getting in trouble or being late. Danny waited outside Doc's classroom. As soon as everyone was gone he slipped in and nabbed the key from the desk. He dove into the supply closet and changed into the black suit with the red shirt and purple tie. He smoothed out his wacky hair and headed out to the subway.

On his first day Lindsay met him outside the office to wish him luck. She would never tell Danny that she was the one that suggested that her father hire Danny in the first place. She wanted both of the men in her life to get along. She wasn't planning on letting Danny get away. So it was for the greater good that she got Danny the job.

Danny arrived at the office in pleanty of time to elax before thigs got crazy. At any moment Mr. Monroe could be demanding Danny's attention and then his feet would never hit the round again. Mr. Monroe had him copying files, dictating case notes, getting coffee for the entire staff or just running errands for him. Luciana always taught Danny that every job mattered and as long as you do it to the best of your abilities that's all anyone could ever ask of you.

Danny was at his desk when Mr. Monroe and his partner walked past. Mr. Monroe nodded at Danny, motioning for him to follow. Danny took notes while Mr. Monroe discussed the case with his partner.

"Remember we have that dinner to attend with Callahan and his partner tonight," Mr. Monroe said. "Danny, call Lindsay and have her meet us here and we'll all go together."

"Yes sir," Danny said, excusing himself from the meeting. He stepped into the hallway of the office and called Lindsay.

"What has he done now?" Lindsay asked, when she picked up.

"What are you talking about?" Danny asked, confused.

"You're calling me while you're still at work so I can only assume Dad did something."

"He invited us to dinner with some of his partners," Danny said. "He wants us to tag along."

"He's up to something," Lindsay said, wearily. "He just being way too nice to you."

"Baby, weren't you the one who wanted me to take this job with your dad so we could get along better?"

Lindsay was quiet on the other end. She didn't have an argument for that point. She did want her father and Danny to get along. She wanted her father to accept the boy she was dating for the man that he was and not by his address. Nothing would make her happier than having the two men in her life get along.

"Tell my father that I'll be at the office in about an hour. What color tie are you wearing today?"

"Purple. Why?" Danny questioned.

"So I can at least match what you're wearing," Lindsay teased.

A few hours later Danny, Lindsay, her father and a few of his partners at a nice restaraunt in Midtown. When their server came to the table, Lindsay noticed Danny tense up and try to hide his face.

"Danny what's wrong?" Lindsay whispered to him.

"I'll tell you later. Excuse me for a moment," Danny said, rising from the table.

Danny wound his way around the tables to the back of the establishment. He waited until he saw her again. She still looked good even after having the baby. He had no idea how he was going to explain this to Lindsay. What could he say? "Aiden this is my girlfriend Lindsay. Lindsay this is Aiden the mother my daughter that I haven't told you about yet." He's a dead man walking. His mother always told him that this was going to come back to bite him in the ass. Except this bite was going to be a lot worse. Lindsay was going to kill him, there was no use in denying that fact.

"Aiden!" Danny whispered firecely, getting her attention. "Aiden!"

"What the hell are you doing here?" Aiden demanded. "You're in a suit?"

"Look, I know you're pissed that I haven't come by in awhile but I've got this great new job that will provide for Amy," Danny said.

"You're with that group at the middle table, aren't you? You don't have time to visit the little girl you helped create but you can spend all your time with Miss Uptown Girl and her world? I'm going to do you a favor. I'm going to out you in front of all of those people. That way you'll have time for Amy, your daughter."

"Aiden, I am begging you. Don't do this. Let me tell Lindsay about you and Amy on my own terms," Danny pleaded.

"Fine."

They parted and Danny beat her back to the table. He slipped in next to Lindsay, taking her hand under the table and giving it a good squeeze. Aiden appeared at the table with the drinks and smiled through her anger at Danny.

"Miss Aiden, how are you this evening?" Mr. Monroe asked. "How is that baby of yours?"

Mr. Monroe and his company came to this particualr place all the time and always requested Aiden. The Monroe, Jackson and Jefferson Law Firm single handedly paid for Aiden's doctor visits and most of the baby furniture. Aiden opened her order book and pulled out a few photographs. She handed them to Mr. Monroe and they were passed around the table.

"She's beautiful," Lindsay commented. "What's her name?"

"Amy Luciana," Aiden replied. "I named her after my grandmother and her father's mother."

Lindsay nodded, feeling the tension between Danny and Aiden. Not wanting to cause a scene, Lindsay sat quietly wondering what the connection between Danny and the waitress could possibly be. She wasn't about to ask him until later. She had her own ideas about the waitress and Danny.

Danny and Lindsay excused themselves from the table after dinner and took a walk. Neither party said much. They stopped under the arch at Washington Square Park. Lindsay took a deep breath and was the first to speak.

"So when were you planning on telling me?" Lindsay asked, looking up at Danny.

"I don't know," Danny replied. "I was trying to find the right way to bring it up."

"So all those baby pictures Mama has all over the living room is your daughter?" Lindsay asked, turning from Danny.

"That's my Amy," Danny said. "Baby? Talk to me, yell at me. Just do something."

"And I thought you were different. I thought you would be different than all of the others. For once I thought you were being completely honest with me. I have been lied to by so many people that I got used to it. I trusted you Danny! But it turns out I can't. Don was right. You are just an asshole from the projects."

She got up from the bench they were sitting at and started to walk away. Danny was on his feet and jumped in front of her. He wasn't about to let her have the last word.

"What about you Lindsay? If I'm such an asshole then why did you get your daddy to give me this job? Are you that ashamed of where I live that you have to go out of your way to make it better?"

"I am not ashamed of you Danny! Jesus Christ, what else do I have to do to show how much I fucking _love_ you?!"

"You can start by stop with the act! If you loved me, you'd quit trying to change me. Your money, your status; I don't want it. I want the girl I met at Jesse's. The Ramones shirt and mismatched Converse wearing chick, rocking out to the latest garage band. That's the Lindsay Monroe I fell in love with! Not this stuck-up princess that you seem to be lately."

"Fuck you Danny! Yeah I'm a princess. A princess terrified of her own shadow! A princess scared shitless of losing the one guy that means more to her than any one else. A princess whose world was shattered three minutes ago when she found out that guy had been keeping the biggest thing in his life from her! Fuck you Danny!"

With tears in her eyes she ran from the park and jumped into the first cab she saw. She was trying her hardest to keep the tears from dripping down. How could he not tell her? That's something you tell the girl you're dating. Knowing that Danny will be trying to call her to explain she shut her phone off.

_"Hey! You've reached Lindsay. You know what to do."_

"Lindsay, baby I know you're pissed and hate me at the moment but just hear me out okay? I didn't tell you about Amy because I didn't know how. I've never known a girl like you before. I didn't think it was possible for someone as classy as you would want to waste her time with an asshole from the projects. I do love you Lindsay. More than anything."

"Mrs. Baxter!" Lindsay called when she got back to the penthouse. "I need a large box!"

Lindsay stormed into her room and started ripping down posters, pictures anything she could get her hands on that was in any way connected to Danny. When Mrs. Baxter entered the room a large pile of stuff was sitting on the middle of Lindsay's bed. She could see the dress Lindsay wore to her birthday party a month ago.

"What's all this, Miss Lindsay?" the old English woman asked.

"Danny and I broke up," Lindsay spat. "I am ridding myself of him."

"You just had a spat. You'll work it out," she said.

"No. He lied to me. We're over."


	4. Aftermath

Uptown Girl

Chapter Four: Aftermath

**A/N: Danny and Lindsay on the rocks. Great. How am I going to dig myself out of this wonderful, beautiful mess? The best friend, the baby and the baby's mama intervene. Just so you know, when my Lindsay gets pissed her language gets a little harsh, foul even. Kind of, maybe. I don't know, it's a mystery. (Extra credit points for the first person to connect that phrase to a very good movie.) Anyway off we go for yet another look into this interesting story. **

Adam knew something had happened the day before. He knew because his best friend hadn't spoken to him for three class periods. Something was very wrong and Adam had a feeling that it had to do with a certain boy who at the moment was on the biggest shit list imaginable. Adam had been on Lindsay's shit list before and it was not a fun place to reside. And for this boy it would take more than seats to _Wicked, Beauty and the Beast _and _Phantom_ to get off it. To put it plainly Danny was so fucked, there was no other way to describe it.

"Linds? Are you okay? You seem a little off," Adam said cautiously. He didn't need to say the wrong thing and end up on the list with Danny. "You can talk to me."

"Fucking asshole," Lindsay muttered, reaching for her ringing phone ignoring the call. "Can't he figure out that by me not returning his damn phone calls that I don't want to fucking talk to him?!"

"Okay, Danny's dead, what did he do?"

"I don't want to talk about it," Lindsay snapped, walking towards her next class.

"Oh no you don't," Adam said, walking in front of her. "You dropped the F bomb twice in less than fifteen seconds, you never do that. What did he do?"

"He has a daughter, with some girl named Aiden," Lindsay said with a sarcastic smile on her face. "And he expects me to be happy for him when he fucking lied to me!"

Lindsay brushed past Adam who stood frozen in place. A marshmallow could have knocked him over. He pulled out his phone and carefully worded a text message to Danny. He hated being sneaky but he needed to hear Danny's side so he could meddle effectively.

"What the hell did you do to my best friend?" Adam exclaimed when Danny picked up. "She has swore at me three times, she's pissed and I think it's all directed at me because of you!"

"This whole thing is a big misunderstanding that once Lindsay calms down everything will be fine," Danny said, trying to make himself believe it.

"You've never been on her shit list before have you?" Adam questioned. "Oh my God not only are you royally screwed; I have no idea how to fix this."

"Adam, you are Lindsay's best friend in the entire world, you have to help me!"

"You're forgetting that the best friend is never, ever on the boyo's side. But if you tell me what happened, what _really_ happened, I may be able to talk some sense into her. You have two minutes, go."

"You know Lindsay got me a job with her father, so last night he took us out to dinner with some of his partners. What I didn't realize is that same place is where my ex and my daughter's mother works."

"Oh boy," Adam gasped. "You're not screwed, you're cursed."

"Shut up. As it turns out 'All the President's Men' as Aiden likes to call the law firm happen to be her best tables. I did my best to keep the air clear but Lindsay picked up on the tension. Aiden had pictures and she showed everyone. I think that's when Lindsay figured it out."

"And your hole keeps getting deeper," Adam commented.

"Stop that. We had the biggest fight at Washington Square Park. We both said some hurtful stuff and now she won't talk to me."

"What did you say to her?"

"I called her out on why she's been doing so much to better my life. I told that if she loved me, she'd quit trying to change me. I called her stuck up princess."

"Dude, boy you sure know how to piss her off. I don't know how to help you, Danny."

"Why are you talking to him?" Danny heard Lindsay's voice. "Whose side are you on anyway Adam?"

"Put Lindsay on, Adam. I want to talk to her. Put Lindsay on the phone!"

"Danny wants to talk to you," Adam said.

"Give me that phone!" Lindsay demanded. "Listen, Danny. You can't do this. You can't go through my friends to get to me. Leave me alone!"

She threw the phone back at Adam and stormed away. Adam stared at her back shocked by her actions. He was now even more determined to make things right between his best friend and her boyfriend.

"Danny you still there?" Adam asked.

"Yeah I am," Danny replied solemnly.

"I've got an idea. Now there has to be a reason why Doug brought you and Lindsay to that particular place last night."

"If it helps any I had no idea it was the place that Aiden worked until she showed up at the table," Danny said. "If I had known that's where we were going I would have begged off."

"I think Doug knew that you were the father of Aiden's baby and he set you up," Adam said. "That's the only plausible explanation of what went down last night. For the record you were planning on telling Lindsay about your kid, right?"

"I was. I wasn't planning on keeping Amy from her as long as I did. I really didn't know how to tell her."

"Let me do some digging and I'll get back to you."

Adam hung up the phone and chased Lindsay down. He hated playing both sides of this debacle but it must be done if any solution is to be made. He figured that by taking both sides he could be able to work his tricky little mind and manipulate them and get them back together. He was like Puck but without the wings and magic flower juice.

"Lindsay would you stop!" Adam yelled.

Lindsay turned on her heel and stared at her best friend. She wiped away the tears that were forming on her cheeks. She couldn't imagine that Danny and Adam would join forces to make her life more miserable than it already was. How dare they!

"What the hell is wrong with you Adam?" Lindsay demanded. "I thought you were _my_ friend and not his!?"

"I'm always on your side Linds! I was only talking to Danny to hear his side of the situation," Adam said. "To make sure you're justified in wanting him dead. I mean I can make some calls."

"It's not that I want him dead. I'm just so very angry at him that I can't see straight. Why didn't he just tell me? Why didn't he trust me?"

Lindsay broke down and started crying into Adam's shoulder, something Don Flack happened to see. He smiled inwardly, knowing he may now have a chance now that the street rat was out of the picture. He figured he'd wait a few days and then move in for the kill, sort of. He watched the pair walk away. Time that's all Lindsay would need.

Adam and Lindsay went out to the courtyard and sat down by the fountains. Adam needed to ask Lindsay about how much her father knew about Danny's life. He wanted to be sure that the whole dinner thing was a set up before telling Lindsay. He needed to have the facts, so when Lindsay confronted her father it would not end up in disaster.

"Linds, Danny and I feel like your father set him up last night," Adam said. "He thinks your father knew that he was the father of Aiden's baby and purposefully brought you both there last night to ruin yours and Danny's relationship."

"Why would he want to do that to me?" Lindsay questioned. "I thought Daddy liked Danny."

"We all did," Adam said. "Now you don't have to listen to a word I have to say but I think that you should. I have been your best friend for years. I have seen you with numerous members of my sub-species and I have to say; not a single one has ever made you happier than Danny has. All you have to do is talk to him. Let him explain. Then and only then will I allow you to break up with him."

Lindsay laughed and wiped away the tears in her eyes. Adam was right. She had jumped to conclusions about Danny and Aiden. It would only be fair, now that she has calmed down, hear him out. But first she had to confront her father.

As soon as school was out Lindsay stormed her way home and slammed open the doors of her father's office. "Did you set up Danny last night at the restaurant?" Lindsay demanded.

"What are you talking about, Button?" J. Douglas Monroe asked.

"Don't play dumb Dad," Lindsay spat. "You knew Danny had a baby with that waitress and you set him up last night!"

"Watch your tone young lady," Douglas warned. "If you must know; yes I did. Aiden Burn is one of my favorite servers at O'Sullivans. I know all about her life and about her baby. I also know that boy had no intentions of ever telling you about the baby. You're better off without him Button. Don is a good match for you."

"How would you know? You're never here! You don't even know me! How can you stand there tell who is good for me? You've never even taken the time to get to know me! Mr. and Mrs. Ross know more about me than you do!"

Lindsay's rant was silenced with a harsh slap to her cheek. Tears stung in her eyes as she cradled her face in her hand. Fear and anger flashed in her eyes. She grabbed the closest thing to her and flung it at her father with all her might. The porcelain vase shattered just above his head.

"You can't do this to me anymore!" Lindsay screamed. "You can't hit me anymore because you don't like what I say! Goodbye Dad. I'm leaving so you can't do this to me anymore."

She turned on her heel and headed for the door of her father's office.

"Where are you going?" he asked, defeat in his voice.

"Nowhere special," Lindsay answered.

Lindsay went to her room and packed a small bag. More than likely she would be crashing in the guest room at Adam's. But more than that she wanted to see Danny and have a serious discussion. She wanted to know everything and she wanted to know how she was going to be a part of Amy's life.

Lindsay left the penthouse and went down to the subway. She had two options at that moment. If she got on the train she would be going into Danny's neighborhood by herself in the dark. Or she could go back up the steps and catch a cab to Adam's place. She didn't have a lot of time to make the choice. Without thinking and only going on gut instincts she boarded the train and set off to the place that scared her to no end.

While on the train she thought of what she could even begin to say to Danny. She was still angry that he kept Amy from her but she also understood that he was unsure of how to tell her. There was something deep inside her that knew that Danny meant well.

It was well after dark when Lindsay arrived on Danny's side of the city. She wasn't about to let anyone know she was frightened beyond her wits. She tried in vain to remember the landmarks that Danny had pointed out along the street to his apartment building. Everything looked different in the dark. She held her head high and kept walking forward. After what seemed like hours Lindsay finally found Danny's building and ran up the stairs to the second floor to his door. She stood outside it staring at the numbers for a very long time before she finally knocked.

The soft clicks of the locks could be heard as the door was opened. Through her tears she made out the one face she wanted to see. His.

"Lindsay?"

"Hi, Danny."


	5. After Aftermath

Uptown Girl

Chapter Five: After Aftermath

**A/N: Ok so J. Douglas Monroe is a scumbag, we've established that. Like most abusive parents he will go over the top to make up for this past mishap. Anyway here we go with more of this story. You will be seeing more of both Amy and Aiden in this chapter. For anyone who is interested the "I don't know. It's a mystery" is a repeated line from Shakespeare in Love (best movie ever!!)

* * *

**Lindsay stood outside Danny's apartment for several moments before it dawned on Danny that she was in fact standing there. A brusie was beginning to form on her cheek from where her father had hit her eariler. She stood in the hallway clutching a small duffel bag. She was starting at him intently, studying his every feature.

"What are you doing here?" Danny asked finally.

"You were set up," Lindsay breathed. "He knew all along and used it to break us up."

"What are you talking about?" Danny whispered.

"He-My father knew about Amy. He set you up."

The silence between them was not only palpable but you could see it between the pair. Danny tried to look anywhere but at her and Lindsay had a sudden facsination for her shoes. Choosing to be the first to break the silence, Lindsay spoke first.

"Danny, I'm sorry," she whispered. "I never let you explain. I just jumped down your throat and never let you explain."

"I know. I am too. Come on in, I have someone you need to meet," Danny said, reaching for her hand. He led her into the apartment taking her bag and setting it by the door. Lindsay looked around the corner of the living room and saw a bundle of pink and purple crawling around.

"Oh Danny, she's beautiful," Lindsay gasped.

"Lindsay Monroe, meet Amy Burn-Messer," Danny said.

Lindsay knelt down beside Amy, watching her crawl around on the floor of Danny's apartment. With everything that had happened in the last 24 hours Lindsay was still unsure of her feelings for this little girl. It wasn't her fault that Danny didn't tell Lindsay about her. In fact just sitting there watching this beautiful little girl was enough to melt away her horrible, awful, rotten, no good, very bad day.

Danny and Lindsay sat on the floor playing with Amy. They were laughing and teasing Amy. Soon the doorbell rang and Aiden came back to take Amy home. Lindsay hung back as Danny and Aiden talked briefly. As Danny handed his daughter back Lindsay noticed that he slippped an envelope into her hands. Lindsay could only assume that it was child support money. Danny walked them down to the street and waited with them until Aiden's bus came.

While Lindsay was waiting for Danny to return she planned out what she was going to say. It wasn't going to be much other than how wrong she had been about the whole situation and how much she really did love him. She wandered into Danny's room, it was still as messy as it always had been. Out of habit she started picking things up and putting them away. When she was hanging up one of the suit jackets she had bought him, she found a box tossed inside. Opening the flaps she found a very simalar sight. Inside the box was every picture, letter, gift that she had given Danny since they got together. The professionally framed photograph of the the two of them at her birthday party lay on top. A picture that was taken before the fight with Flack, before he gave her his dog tags. She had never been happier than she was that night.

"I thought I told you that you couldn't clean my room?" Danny teased from the door.

Lindsay giggled softly. Without Amy there as a buffer for the tension between them, niether knew how to act. Too many hurtful words had sounded between them. A simple apology would not be enough to erase the damage caused. A soultion was needed and Lindsay wasn't sure if she even wanted to propose it. It would break her heart and his.

"Danny I don't know what to do here," she sighed. "I can't take back what I said. Neither can you."

"We were both angry and upset," Danny said, coming into the room. "Lindsay, I love you. I know I don't say it to you enough but I do. Nothing in my life has been the same since you walked into it. I can't say you're the best thing that ever happened to me because I'd be lying. Amy is the best thing that ever happened to me."

"I understand that Danny. I really do. What I want to know is, why you didn't tell me sooner? Did you think that I would leave you because you already have a kid?"

"Partly," Danny answered. "I didn't want to scare you away. I had so many opportunites to tell you and I backed out of all of them. I just didn't know how to bring myself to say the words to you."

He sat down on the floor next to Lindsay. He took her hand into his. He looked into her eyes. With his free hand he caressed her face. She tried not to wince as his gentle touch grazed the spot where her father's hand made contact. She dropped his hand and turned from him. Danny hooked his finger under her chin and brought her face back to his, kissing her softly. His hands reached into her hair as he deepened the kiss.

"I can't believe that you came all the way here by yourself," Danny whispered. "You amaze me."

"I don't want to go home," Lindsay whispered. "Can I stay here, with you?"

"I'm never letting you go again," Danny replied, holding her close to him. "You can have my bed, I'll stay in Louie's room."

Lindsay nodded and went back to the living room to collect the bag she had brought with her. She opened her phone and noticed all the missed calls from her father. She didn't care though. If she could help it she would never go back there. She scanned down to Adam's number and called to confirm an alibi. Adam would never rat her out. She was set at least for tonight.

"I owe you one buddy," Lindsay said, hanging up. "All right now if anyone asks I'm at Adam's."

"Are you going to tell me what happened?" Danny asked, clearing off his bed for her.

Lindsay stopped and looked at him.With everything that had happened the last two days she figured she had no choice but to be honest with him. "Dad hit me."

"He what?!" Danny exploded.

Lindsay set her gaze to the floor, refusing to look up at Danny. She hated to see him like this. He always scared her when he was angry. "Don't worry about it Danny. I got out of there and came somewhere safe. I'm fine."

"But you're not," Danny said. "You're not fine. You never have been. Fine is a word that mankind created to use when we don't really want to talk about what's bothering us. Since we're on an honesty kick at the moment, just talk to me."

"I'm not fine," Lindsay said softly. "I'm not fine with you having a child with another girl. I'm not fine with knowing that when I give myself wholly to you, I'm not the first. I'm not fine with keeping my mouth shut around my father in fear of the backlash. I'm not fine with going to a school where everyone whispers and points as I walk past them. You're right Danny, I'm not fine."

She finally cracked. She began to sob, pulling her knees to her chest, hugging them close. Danny slid to her side, pulling her to him, letting her cry on his shoulder. She gripped his shirt and sobbed. She cried for ten minutes straight before they turned into soft hiccups. Danny held her tight, not letting go, frearing that if he did she would fall to many pieces.

Luciana came home a few hours later to discover all the lights were on in the apartment. Danny always left the one on in the kitchen for when she worked late but it wasn't like him to leave them all on. She wandered deeper into the apartment and peered into Danny's room. Lying on the floor, cuddled together was her son and Lindsay. She smiled knowing that they had to have made up after the first major fight they had. She smiled and closed the door. At least some things were back to normal.


	6. Where Do We Go From Here?

Uptown Girl

Chapter Six: Where Do We Go From Here?

**A/N: This chapter has been a long time coming. The problem was the first draft I had written myself into a corner and couldn't figure out how to get out of it. So instead of letting that stop me, I took an industrial size sledgehammer and pounded out the corner and kept going. Hopefully it will be well worth the wait. I would also have a rant for the previous episode but words are not enough to describe what I am feeling right now about the whole situation. In light of the recent episodes everyone, myself included, have played Danny's past as a playboy. Where on earth did we come up with that? He had the girlfriend "Cindy" in season 2 that was talked about but never seen. Where did we come up with the idea that Danny was the biggest play boy in the lab? Just a thought that has been bugging me for weeks. So without anymore setbacks and corners I bring the long awaited chapter six of Uptown Girl.**

* * *

Lindsay woke up unsure of where she was. The air was different, louder somehow. The bed was uncomfortable and the blanket covering her scratchy. She blinked twice letting her surroundings come into focus. A Metallica poster hung crookedly on the wall and a guitar lay in the corner. Then all the night before's doings came flooding back. Everything from the fight with her father, playing with Amy and crying herself to sleep in Danny's arms.

She sat up, trying to figure out how she got in Danny's bed. She decided that Danny put her there after she fell asleep. She sat up wondering how much trouble Danny was in for letting her stay there the night before. She knew that was stupid because Mama liked her more than she did Danny anyway. She got out of bed and went to the duffle bag she had packed and took out her bath stuff, a change of clothes and wandered down the hall to the lone bathroom. She was out qiuckly because she didn't want to take too much hot water.

She dried her hair and got dressed. She reappeared and straightened up her things in Danny's room. She knew he would kick her butt if she cleaned it up anymore but she still made his bed. She looked at the clock on his bedside table and noticed it was getting late. She still had to get to school. She realized then that she had left all of her school stuff at her father's. Lindsay pulled her phone out and called Adam.

"You've reached Adam Ross," Adam answered.

"Adam, I need you to go to my dad's and get my bookbag," Lindsay said. "Just call up to Mrs. Baxter and she'll leave it in the foyer."

"Can't you come get it?" Adam whined. "I'm already almost to school."

"Adam I'm still at Danny's. There is no way I can get to my house and to school on time. Please Adam. Just put this on the 'Lindsay Owes Me Big' list I know you have."

"And it's getting longer by the second," Adam grumbled. "I'll see you at school."

"Thank you Adam. Wicked or Rent tickets?"

"You trying to buy me Monroe?"

"Is it working?"

"Both Wicked and Rent and throw in an opera and we'll be good."

"Deal," Lindsay sighed. She hung up her phone and wandered into the main area of the apartment. She could hear Danny and his mother talking quietly.

"What are you going to do?" Mama asked. "She can't stay here. It's not safe."

"I can't let her go back there, Ma," Danny argued. "I can't worry that it's going to get worse."

"Does she have anywhere else she can go?"

"She has Adam and she has us. Ma, I don't know what to do here."

"Neither do I."

Lindsay walked fully into the kitchen, not letting the conversation bother her. She knew they were talking about her and her home situation. There was nothing either could do about it. All she could do was hope that he would go away again and leave her alone. Danny and his mother stopped talking and looked up at her. Danny smiled, getting up from the table and going to her.

"Did you sleep well?" Danny asked.

"I guess so. I should get going. I have to get to school."

"I'll walk you to the train," Danny said. "You can leave your other stuff here. You'll be back later."

Somehow Danny knew Lindsay had heard part of the discussion he had with his mom. The pair walked down the stairs of the building and stepped out into the cool crisp Novemeber air. They were both very quiet, each not wanting to say a word. Lindsay kept staring at the leather gloves on her hands. She finally had to say something.

"It's not up to you to save me. You know that, don't you Danny?"

"I can't help it," Danny said, taking her hand. "I love you."

"You have someone so much more important to worry about. Someone who doesn't know how to take care of herself yet."

"Lindsay, you and Amy are the only women, besides Ma, that I care about and worry about. I hate it when Aiden leaves Amy with a sitter when she knows I'd be more than happy to take her. I hate when you take the bus here. I could have killed you the day you came in a gypsy cab. Lindsay, believe me, I would do anything for you."

Lindsay looked up at Danny. After everything that had happened in the last two days she was weary and tired. She had just run away from home, found out her boyfriend had a baby with another girl and had no idea where she was going to go next. It was in that instant that she realized what she could do.

"I'm going to move out of my dad's place," Lindsay announced. "I am going to get away from him once and for all."

"I'll help. Where in the city do you want to go?" Danny asked.

"Close to you but anywhere will be fine. I have a large amount of money saved and hidden from my dad so putting money down on a place won't be an issue."

"I'll give my pop a call and see what he knows."

"But you hate dealing with your dad. You have always said going to him with an issue would always escalate into something bigger than what you wanted in the first place. Danny I don't want you to be indebted to your father because of me."

"You are more than worth it, Lindsay," Danny said, taking her hand. "How much you got stashed from your Pops?"

"Twenty maybe thrity grand," Lindsay said.

Danny stopped in his tracks. He had no idea she had that much. He was thinking at least two maybe three grand tops. He looked over at his girlfriend in complete shock. He never met a sixteen year old with that much money unless they were working for the mob.

"Where the hell did you come up with so much money?" Danny gasped.

"Let's just say that I for all my father's bad qualities he does give a nice allowance."

"You amaze me more and more everyday. With that kind of cash I think we can get you a nice place."

Danny put Lindsay on the train to her side of town and watched as it pulled out of the station. He had tols her that he would call her the second he heard anything from his dad about a place for her. He waited on the platform for the next train to take him into the Bronx so he could go to his dad's place. He wasn't looking forward to asking his father for a favor knowing that it would come with major strings. The last time he came to his mobbed up father was when Sonny and his boys shot up the apartment two months ago, almost killing his mother.

Danny walked up to an old warehouse and landed his thumb on the buzzer. A thick Italian accent came over the intercom by Danny's head.

"Whaddya want?"

"I'm here to see Antone Messer," Danny said.

"Mr. Messer isn't seeing anyone today. Come back tomorrow."

"Tell him it's his son Danny. I need to talk to him."

The voice went silent on the other end. The door buzzed and Danny walked inside. He was met by his father's second in command his "uncle" Luca. Luca smacked Danny on the back in greeting. "So who shot up your Mama's place this time looking for that no good brother of yours?"

"I need an apartment for my girlfriend Lindsay," Danny responded, cutting through Uncle Luca's bullshit. "Tell me Pops has a location on the Upper East Side with good sercurity and a reasonable price."

"What did you do knock up another girl?" Luca teased.

"It's none of your damn business. Just let me talk to Pops," Danny snapped.

Luca and Danny walked through the warehouse to the back. Luca knocked on an office door before opening and showing Danny inside. Antone Messer was a large, very Italian man. He was not one to be taken lightly. He was the true essence of the words "Your signature or your brains will be all over this contract."

"So my son wants a favor," Antone said from behind his chair. "But it can't be my son Dante. He wants nothing to do with me. So it must be Louie." The chair spun around and Danny and his father were now face to face. "What can I do for you son?"

"For starters call your goon squad off of Ma. She doesn't need or want your protection," Danny said. "She's a grown woman. She can take of herself. What I really need is an apartment for my girlfriend Lindsay. She's got an asshole for a father. He hits her and treats her like crap. I just want her to get away from him."

"And where would you like this apartment? In your neighborhood or in hers?" Antone asked, opening a desk drawer.

"You got something in the middle?" Danny asked.

"Let me make a few calls and we'll go from there. How much cash she got?"

"20 maybe 30 grand," Danny answered.

"I tell you what, boy. You make deliveries for me for a month, I will make sure your girl has got a safe, secure and a place with a decent view."

"What kind of deliveries?" Danny questioned.

"Nothing illegal and nothing dangerous. Just a few unmarked packages here and there."

Danny knew that agreeing to anything with his father would be like making a deal with the devil. But he wanted Lindsay to be safe and away from her father. This was their only option at the moment.

"Deal," Danny said, holding out his hand to his father.

The to Messer men shook hands and then Antone picked up the phone and started making some calls. Danny sat in his father's office waiting for almost an hour before something came up.

"Well thank your boss for me. We appreciate your business," Antone said before hanging up the phone. "116th and Riverside. The Fayette Building number 18F. Tell your girl to ask for Mike and he'll get her squared away. If she has any problems have her-" he stopped short when he saw the dark look in his son's eyes. "If you have any problems, call me and I'll take care of it."

"Thanks Pop. We'll be in touch."

Danny took the slip of paper his father had given him and left the warehouse. Meanwhile, over at Lindsay's school, she was jittery and down right distracted. It took Adam three tries to get her attention when he met her outside of the school to give her the things she asked for eariler. During lunch, after several attempts to get her attention, Adam finally snapped his fingers in front of her face.

"Where are you Lindsay?" Adam asked. "You've been inside your own head all day. If not that you're staring at your phone or checking it every fifteen seconds. What's going on?"

"Danny's getting me an apartment so I can get away from my dad," Lindsay said. "I'm just waiting for his call. Nothing to be worried about. He'll call. He's going to call right?"

Adam put his arm around his best friend. Danny had become like his other best friend in the time that he and Lindsay had been dating. Adam wanted this to work out for them in the worst way. Don, from a pillar watched as the two friends shared a hug. He hadn't heard anything otherwise so he figured she was still hung up on that Brooklyn punk. Lindsay left Adam to go to the soda machines in the cafe. Don took his moment.

"Hey Linds," Don said, leaning up against the machine. "My family got tickets to 'Beauty and the Beast' this Saturday. I know how much you like the theatre, I was wondering if you would like to come with us?"

"Flack, I'm still with Danny," Lindsay said, turning from him. "Besides, 'Beauty and the Beast'? If had been 'Madam Butterfly', you may have had a shot. But, no."

She strode away not caring that Flack was giving her the dirtiest looks imaginable. She didn't care. The very moment she got back to the table she and Adam shared, her phone started buzzing. She looked down and saw Danny's name flashing on the caller ID. With a smile on her face she answered.

"Who has the best guy in the world looking out for her?" Danny teased.

"Let me guess...Mrs. Bob Hope?" Lindsay teased back.

"Where do you come up these things? No, I got you a place. 116th and Riverside. The Fayette Building. The 18th floor and it's got a great view. I'm standing outside you're school right now if you want to go take a look and sign a few papers."

"I'll be right there!" Lindsay squealed and ran out of the cafe before Adam even realized what was happening. Adam got outside just as Lindsay sailed into Danny's arms.

"Has anyone ever told you that you're the best boyfriend in the entire world?" Lindsay asked as she hugged Danny tightly.

"Just now. One more thing, rent free. The super is a client of Pop's and owes Pop a favor and this is it. All you'll have to pay for is electric, which I'm sure Pop can get a deal on for you. Other than some furniture you're all set."

"If you had asked me four months ago if I liked organized crime I would have said no. But today, I'm buying the first 'I Heart the Mafia' tshirt I can find!" Lindsay teased.

The three friends left the school and wandered into the first furniture store they came across and helped Lindsay begin her new life.

**A/N2: I apologize profusely for the delay in posting this. So much has come up in my life that has kept me from writing. Anyway I hope you like this chapter. Also, check out the CSI:NY Fanfiction Awards thread. I currently am nominated in a few categories. Best Author, Best CSI's with a Family and Best A/U. I could use some support!**


	7. Ikea, Coffee Tables and Baby Amy

Uptown Girl

Chapter Seven: Ikea, Coffee Tables and Baby Amy

**A/N: This has been a very strange TV season. What with the strike, substandard cases I think the only thing I have had to look forward to is what all these other talented writers have put out to make our lives just that much more interesting. Thank you to all the writers here. Anyway this chapter picks up moments after the sixth chapter ended. **

**Now I feel like I'm begging. Please, please, please, if you're avid readers of my fanfiction work please check out my actual novel. The Secret Lives of Those Close By. I have put it out there to gauge it's likeability and right now I'm not having a lot of faith in it. So please read it and let me know what you truly think! Thank you ever so much!**

Danny was in a word, bored. He, Adam and Lindsay had been in the Ikea store for five hours, forty-three minutes, and thirty-six seconds. He had been banished at hour two and minute fifteen, after he made the comment that it was "just a chair." That three word comment was enough to get the death glare from his girlfriend and her best friend. Danny would have been happy picking up a slightly stained couch and warped kitchen table from Salvation Army. They could even go into the 'Burbs and pick up what his Ma liked to call "The Refugee Collection." But that was not Lindsay and Adam. The couches and chairs had to match and be a particular color, texture and have the right "feel". After he was banished he had found himself a fairly comfortable easy chair and was very close to falling asleep when his phone rang.

"Hello?" Danny mumbled.

"Danny, come up to the children's furniture section. I need your opinion on something," Lindsay said.

_Children's furniture? What the hell does she need children's furniture for?_

Danny wandered around until he found Lindsay and Adam looking at beds, dressers and lamps in various shades of pinks and purples. Danny was utterly clueless as to what was going on. Lindsay was talking a mile a minute to the salesman who had a list about three feet long of the items that she had purchased.

"Danny does Amy have a favorite color yet?" Lindsay asked. "What am I saying she's only what five months old? Come on, I need you to pick out some things for Amy's room."

Danny barely had a chance to protest before Lindsay had him across the room looking at beds, dressers, coat racks, rocking chairs, teddy bears and anything else a chld could want in their room.

"Lindsay," Danny said, trying to get her to stop. Lindsay kept walking and talking about everything she was going to get for Amy. "LINDSAY!"

"What Danny? Don't you think Amy will like it? Oh God what if she doesn't like it! I wouldn't be able to stand it if she didn't like what I got for her. Maybe I should get her green. Green is the new pink."

Danny sighed and took Lindsay by her shoulders resisting the urge to give a good shake. "Baby, Amy is five months old. I don't think she's going to care what color her bed is or what else is in her room. You don't have to do this."

"But she's a part of you Danny. I want her to have a place that's her own when she's with you when you're with me. That way you won't have to go all the way home or leave her on the floor during her naps."

Danny then realized that once Lindsay gets an idea in her head there would be no changing her mind. Danny sighed and played along. He helped Lindsay pick out a crib that could be morphed into a childs bed when she got bigger. He chose sheets, blankets, pillows even a wall painting. Finally after what felt like all day they were finally done. Lindsay gave the address of her new place to the delivery guys who vowed to be there within the hour.

From the Ikea store Danny and Lindsay, bidding Adam farewell, jumped in a cab to go to Lindsay's other place. Since she had bought all new furniture and everything else at Ikea she didn't need her bed, dresser or anything else in her room. She and Danny tackled her room packing up her clothes, shoes, music, movies, books and anything else she may need. They didn't want to be there too long in case her father made an appearance.

"Baby, do you really need to bring all of your shoes with you?" Danny asked, after what seemed like the tenth pair of the same shoe went into the box.

"Danny, just pack. Don't speak, don't question. Just pack," Lindsay said.

It didn't take Lindsay that long to pack everything because she had been planning her escape from her father for a long time now. She had everything labeled that was going and that which was staying.

"Baby, it's going to take us two cabs to get all this to your new place," Danny commented as he started taking the suitcases and boxes to the elevator.

"I could call Randy and have him bring us a larger car," Lindsay said. "That way we wouldn't have to be seperated."

"I was just teasing Linds," Danny replied. "I think I coud get it all in the same car. If not we can always come back as you need things."

"I don't want to have to come back Danny," Lindsay said. "If I can get my way I never want to come back here ever."

"Whatever you say, Lindsay," Danny said, taking the last box to the door. "Do you want to leave a note or anything?"

"Nope. He'll figure it out."

Danny and Franklin, the doorman managed to get everything Lindsay had packed in one cab. Franklin thought it was crazy but went along with it. It wasn't his place to ask what was going on with the people who lived there. Danny and Lindsay climbed into the back of the cab and gave the driver the address of Lindsay's new home. They arrived just in time to let the Ikea guys in.

To Danny it seemed like Lindsay had more fun getting the apartment decorated than she did picking out the items to put in the house. He felt bad for the guys carrying everything in. Lindsay made the poor guys move the same couch at least four times before finally deciding that it looked better in the first place they had put it. Finally when everything was in it's place and Lindsay was happy, Danny ordered pizza.

"So what do you think of your new place, Lindsay?" Danny asked, getting settled on the couch next to her.

"I think it will be just perfect. I can set my own rules, eat my own food and for once not have to walk on eggshells all the time."

"Maybe tomorrow I'll bring Amy by so she can see the room you have made for her."

"I'd like that," Lindsay said. There had been something on her mind since she found out about Amy and she needed to know something before she went any further with Danny. "Can I ask you something?"

"You just did," Danny smirked.

"Wise ass," Lindsay retorted. "Does Aiden mind that I spend time with Amy?"

Danny balked at the question. He wasn't sure how to answer it without digging himself into a hole and without hurting Lindsay's already fragile feelings. Aiden had her reservations about Danny's girlfriends but she was in no way going to tell him that he can't have them around Amy.

"She doesn't have a problem as long as Amy doesn't get too attached to you and then you're suddenly gone from her life. In fact, if we're going on an honesty kick, I never would have told you about Amy if i didn't think there was a chance of us not working out. But that changed when I realized that I really do love you and want you in my life."

"You know Danny," Lindsay started to say. "I'm not even mad at you anymore for keeping Amy a secret. I understand why you did but there will always be a part of me that will always be hurt that you felt like you couldn't tell me even if you weren't sure about a long term committment."

She lifted her from his shoulder where it had been resting since they began to talk and gave him a soft kiss. She wrapped her arms around him, pulling him down on top of her. "I love you Dante Messer."

Her chocolate brown eyes shone of desire and love as she scanned Danny's features. She felt in her heart that she was ready to be with him fully. She trusted Danny to be gentle with her. Danny understood the look in her eyes and nodded. He slipped off of her, took her hand and pulled her up from the couch. He walked backwards to her bedroom, never breaking eye contact with her.

They had gotten the door closed and were heavily into each other when the front door crashed open and the sounds of a panicked Adam could be heard outside. Danny and Lindsay scrambled into the living room to find a dishevled Adam.

"What the hell happened to you, buddy?" Danny asked, concerned for his friend.

"Flack and his buddies jumped me at the park," Adam explained. "They said that this was a warning and that Flack was coming after you next Danny. All Flack wants is Lindsay and he'll stop at nothing to get her."

"Get me? What am I? A rare car that someone is selling?!" Lindsay demanded. "I am not for sale or anything else like that. Flack is stooping pretty low to do something like this. It doesn't sound like him at all. It's almost like he's made a deal with someone."

"And I think I know who that someone is," Danny sighed.

"Who Danny?" Lindsay asked, leading Adam into the kitchen to get him cleaned up.

"Louie."

**A/N: Insert "Duh Duh Duh" here!**


End file.
